This invention relates to fast disintegrating tablets and particularly to tablets which not only disintegrate rapidly but also have good friability characteristics.
The tablets of this invention are particularly suitable for rapidly releasing a water soluble or water insoluble drug in granular or microencapsular form, e.g where the drug is for controlled, sustained or targeted release, or where the drug requires gastric protection or taste masking, etc.
Over the past years, coated multiparticulate dosage forms have become increasingly important in the development of both controlled release and taste masked pharmaceutical formulations.
Among the variety of coating technologies, microencapsulation is widely recognised as a versatile technique for the coating of particles of active drugs to enhance their therapeutic value. Microencapsulation is achieved by two distinct processes, namely coacervation/phase separation and air suspension coating. These processes envelop small particles of the drug substance into minute, discrete, solid packages which to the naked eye appear as a fine powder.
Although in the marketplace there are many different solid dosage forms for peroral administration containing microencapsulated drugs, such as tablets, capsules, sachets, etc., presently there is a strong demand for multiparticulate palatable dosage forms characterised by a rapid disintegration time.
Such solid oral dosage forms are particularly advantageous for applying large single doses orally, since a tablet or other shaped form can be difficult to swallow especially for patients such as children and the elderly. These problems can be exacerbated when no water is available.
Chewable tablets containing coated particles of active drugs are a well-known dosage form (see for instance the textbook xe2x80x9cPharmaceutical dosage formxe2x80x94tabletsxe2x80x9d Vol. 1 edited by H A Lieberman et al. Marcel Dekker, Inc. (1989).
They are intended to disintegrate in the mouth under the action of chewing and typically they are larger than tablets which are intended to be swallowed. Advantages over dosage forms for swallowing include improved bioavailability through the immediate disintegration, patient convenience through the elimination of the need for water and patience acceptance through their pleasant taste.
Nevertheless, a common problem of chewable tablets is that chewing can cause a breakdown of the membrane that coats the active particles. Furthermore, the extent of mastication, which is associated with the length of time in which a drug remains in the mouth, plays an important role in determining the amount of taste masking. As a result, the drug""s unpleasant taste and throat grittiness are often perceived by the patient.
To overcome such problems, other solid dosage forms known as fast dispersing or disintegrating tablets have been developed. Fast disintegrating tablets containing particles of active are based on the presence of one or more disintegrating agents which allow the tablet, when taken up by mouth, to disgregate quickly into many coated cores of active. However the presence of such ingredients tends to weaken the tablet""s structure leading to poor friability values.
Accordingly, fast disintegrating tablets have suffered from problems due to their limited physical integrity as evidenced by their high friability compared to the conventional tablet forms. Thus fast disintegrating tablets have previously been found to fracture or chip easily and therefore require careful packaging and handling prior to placing them in the mouth. Generally as well as disintegrating agent, such tablets may also contain other pharmaceutical ingredients for example swelling agents or thickening agents which are responsible for producing, when the tablets disintegrates directly in the mouth or in a glass of water, a viscous medium that facilitates the suspension of the solid particles. As a result, the total weight of the fast disintegrating tablets can be rather high; thus such dosage forms are generally less acceptable to a patient especially when high dosage of active is required.
Freeze drying processes have been used to prepare fast disintegrating dosage forms. Depending on the manufacturing process, the product obtained is characterised by a solid dried highly porous microstructure of the soluble supporting agent (i.e. mannitol, glycine, lactose, gelatins, etc) in which the active is homogeneously dispersed. Although this technology produces a product which rapidly disintegrates in water or in the oral cavity, a drawback is represented by the poor physical integrity of its physical structure which severely limits further manufacturing operations such as forming blister packs.
Another significant drawback of the freeze drying technology in manufacturing such dosage forms is the high production costs because of the lengthy duration of each freeze drying cycle (normally from 24 to 48 hours). The complexity of the industrial plants is another important factor which prejudices the large scale use of this technology for the development of rapid disintegrating tablets. Moreover, the thermal shocks, as a direct consequence of each freeze drying cycle, might physically modify the physical-chemical properties of the outer membrane of microencapsulated particles.
There is a need therefore for a compression tablet with fast disintegrating properties and satisfactory structural integrity and especially such a tablet having a rapid disintegration time when taken by mouth (e.g. within 45-40 seconds, preferably within 30 seconds and most preferably 20 seconds or less). There is a need for a fast disintegrating tablet that is small for improved patient acceptability without reducing the clinical performance.
There is also a need for a fast disintegrating tablet (such as a tablet which disintegrates in the mouth in 75 seconds or less) having an enhanced structural integrity, for instance having a friability lower than 2.0% according to USP XXIII test; preferably lower than 1.5% and most preferably 1.0% or lower.
Further there is a need for a fast multiparticulate disintegrating tablet that can be produced on industrial scale with a simple manufacturing process based on a direct compression method of a mixture of selected ingredients.
There is also a need for a fast disintegrating tablet preferably having an extremely short disintegration time, quantifiable in less than 20 seconds, when taken directly by mouth without water and without the necessity of chewing the tablet and wherein the active is in the form of microcapsules having controlled release and/or gastro-resistance and/or taste masking properties.
Advantageously any multiparticulate fast disintegrating tablet should possess a physical integrity approaching that of a conventional tablet without limiting the disintegration performance of the tablet.
We have surprisingly found that by careful selection of ingredients, it is possible to prepare fast disintegrating tablets using conventional tableting means that have either disintegration rates which are faster than previously known tablets or show superior friability properties, or both. Furthermore we have been able to prepare fast disintegrating tablets without the need to use substances which effervesce on contact with water.
It has now been found that the above-mentioned drawbacks of previous tablets may be overcome by using a dry mixture of pharmaceutically acceptable excipients in selected amounts. This mixture comprises at least one water insoluble inorganic excipient and at least one disintegrant in appropriate amounts and optionally combined with one or more water soluble constituents.
We have surprisingly found that the disintegration time of tablets having satisfactory mechanical properties (such as hardness and friability), when placed in the oral cavity depends not only on the quantity of disintegrant used, but also on the quantity of the insoluble inorganic excipient and if present soluble excipient and the relative weight ratio between these components (disintegrant, insoluble excipient and drug and if present soluble excipient).
As a result disintegration can occur in less than 20 seconds with the disintegration occurring exclusively under the action of the components (i.e. chewing is not required). Tablets are obtained by mixing the components of the solid mixture in powdery form, (where the active is in the form of coated or uncoated particles) and directly applying compression forces to produce tablets having enhanced physical integrity without affecting their excellent disintegration properties.
By optimising the disintegrant""s performance, it is also possible to get a total weight decrease of the finished dosage form in comparison for instance with those produced with different technologies and characterised by a similar disintegration time. No other prior art approach, based on direct compression, attains these beneficial results.
Accordingly this invention provides a fast disintegrating tablet comprising a drug in multiparticulate form, e.g. granular or microencapsulated; one or more water insoluble inorganic excipients, one or more disintegrants; and optionally one or more substantially water soluble excipients, the amounts of said ingredients being such as to provide a disintegration time in the mouth in the order of 75 seconds or less, eg. 40 seconds or less, preferably less than 30 seconds, most preferably less than 20 seconds.
We have also found that it is possible to apply sufficient compression when forming the tablet to produce tensile strengths which impart the desired characteristics such as low friabilty without adversely affecting disintegration rates.
Friability is an index which provides a measure of the ability of a tablet to withstand both shock and abrasion without crumbling during the handling of manufacturing, packaging, shipping and consumer use. As a means of controlling and quantifying the measurement of friability, a laboratory device known as Roche friabilometer, is routinely used. The method to determine such measurement refers to both USP XXIII and European Pharmacopoeia prescriptions. Conventional tablets that lose less than 0.5 to 1.0% in weight are generally considered particularly acceptable. Of course, depending on their physical characteristic, fast disintegrating tablets previously known have higher friability weight losses.
Accordingly a further aspect of this invention provides a tablet adapted to disintegrate in less than about 75 seconds , preferably 40 seconds or less comprising a drug in multiparticulate form, e.g. granular or microencapsulated; one or more water insoluble inorganic excipients; one or more disintegrants; and optionally one or more substantially water soluble excipients, the amount of said ingredients and the tensile strength of the tablet being such that the tablet has a friability value less than 2%, preferably less than 1.5% most preferably about 1% or less.
The drug used is preferably substantially water insoluble or is coated with an outer substantially water insoluble membrane or layer which protects/isolates the active at least through the mouth and throat and if required through the stomach or through the stomach and the small intestine. The coated or uncoated microparticles of the drug may typically have a particle size distribution ranging from approximately 20 to about 1000 microns. Average particle size can be for example 120 to 150 microns or more, eg. 200 microns. In order to produce a palatable mouth feel without grittiness, microparticles with a maximum particle size lower than 700 microns are preferred. Coated microparticles of active drug can be obtained through various well known technologies such as for instance, but not limited to, phase separation and fluid bed coating. Coated microparticles having taste masking properties are preferably obtained by phase separation (coacervation) since this process ensures the most uniform coverage of a drug substance.
Uncoated microparticles of active include substantially water insoluble particles which can be produced for instance by well known technologies such as dry granulation, wet granulation, melt granulation, direct pelletization with a rotor granulator and extrusion spheronisation.
The amount of coated or uncoated multiparticulate drug is generally 14% or more of the tablet weight depending on the active and can be up to 75% or more. Typical ranges of coated or uncoated active are from 20% to 70% by weight of tablet. For actives such as ibuprofen, preferred ranges are from 40% to 60%.
Disintegrating agents suitable for use in the present formulations include pharmaceutical excipients which facilitate the break-up of a tablet when it is placed in aqueous environment. Disintegrants once in contact with water, swell, hydrate, change in volume or form to produce a disruptive force that opposes the efficiency of the binder/s causing the compressed table to break apart. They belong to different morphological classes and possess different functionality properties. A non-limiting list of the different classes of disintegrants or mixtures thereof which can be used in the formulations of the present invention is given below:
(1) natural starches, such as maize starch, potato starch etc., directly compressible starches such as starch 1500, modified starches such as carboxymethylstarches and sodium starch glycolate which are available as PRIMOJEL(copyright) and EXPLOTAB(copyright) and EXPLOSOL(copyright) and starch derivatives such as amylose.
(2) cross-linked polyvinylpyrrolidones, e.g. crospovidones available as e.g. POLYPLASDONE XL(copyright) and KOLLIDON XL(copyright).
(3) modified celluloses such as cross-linked sodium carboxymethylcelluloses available as, e.g., AC-DI-SOL(copyright), PRIMELLOSE(copyright), PHARMACEL XL(copyright), EXPLOCEL(copyright), and NYMCEL ZSX(copyright);
(4) Alginic acid and sodium alginate.
(5) Microcrystalline cellulose, e.g. AVICEL(copyright), PHARMACEL(copyright), EMCOCELL(copyright), VIVAPUR(copyright).
(6) Methacrylic acid-divinylbenzene copolymer salts available as eg AMBERLITE(copyright) IRP-88.
Preferred are categories (1), (2) and (3) listed above which are known in the art as the so-called xe2x80x98superxe2x80x99 disintegrants. Accordingly it is preferred that the disintegrant present in the formulations of this invention comprises at least one super disintegrant. Particularly preferred are cross-linked PVPs.
Although microcrystalline cellulose is often regarded as a weak disintegrant, it is also used in preparing tablets because of its properties as a filler and plasticising agent and therefore can be regarded as a substantially water insoluble excipient.
We have found the presence of microcrystalline cellulose is particularly advantageous in achieving superior tablet characteristics because of its plasticising properties. Accordingly in yet a further aspect, this invention provides a tablet as defined above which further comprises microcrystalline cellulose.
The multiparticulate fast disintegrating tablets of this invention are obtained by standard tableting procedures such as by forming a dry mixture which comprises all of the above mentioned components prior to direct compression in punches/dies.
Substantially water insoluble inorganic excipients include for example, water insoluble fillers and/or diluents, eg salts such as dibasic calcium phosphate, calcium phosphate tribasic, calcium sulfate and dicalcium sulfate. Particularly preferred is dibasic calcium phosphate (hydrated or anhydrous) with the anhydrous form being most preferred. Advantageously the particle size of the water insoluble inorganic excipient is such that at least 35% of the particles are larger than 75 xcexcm . Preferably at least 45% of the particles are larger than 75 xcexcm. Most preferably at least 80% of the particles are larger than 75 xcexcm.
Substantially water soluble components that may be used in the present invention include for example, compression sugars or soluble fillers (e.g. lactose, sucrose, amylose, dextrose, mannitol, inositol etc.), flavouring agents, sweeteners (e.g. aspartame, saccharine etc.), pH adjusting agents (e.g. fumaric acid, citric acid, sodium acetate etc.), binders (e.g. polyethylene glycols, soluble hydroxyalkylcelluloses, polyvinylpyrrolidone, gelatins, natural gums-etc.), surfactants (e.g. sorbitan esters, docusate sodium, sodium lauryl sulphate, cetriride etc.), soluble inorganic salts (eg sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, sodium chloride etc.).
In preferred embodiments, the dry mixture of the essential components of the invention gives rise upon direct compression to fast disintegrating tablets having a disintegration time of less than 20 seconds in the oral cavity.
When preparing the fast disintegrating tablets of this invention we have found that superior tablet properties can be achieved by choosing appropriate amounts of the ingredients according to the classification shown below:
(A) substantially water insoluble components; this includes the amount of drug either coated or uncoated and the amount of insoluble excipients including the insoluble inorganic salt used as filler/diluent, (eg di- or tri-basic calcium phosphate) organic filler (eg microcyrstalline cellulose) or water insoluble lubricant (eg magnesium stearate, sodium stearyl fumarate, stearic acid or glyceryl behenate) and glidant (eg talc, silicon dioxide etc).
(B) substantially soluble components, eg the amount of compression sugars (eg lactose, flavouring agents, sweeteners (aspartame), binders (eg PVP) and surfactants etc.
(C) disintegrant, especially super-disintegrant such as maize starch or modified starches, cross-linked polyvinyl pyrrolidone or sodium carboxymethylcellulose.
We have also found that for constant ratios of ingredients (A) and (B) increasing the amount of disintegrant generally gives poorer friability values and increased disintegation times. In view of this the amount of super disintegrant (C) should not be excessive and is therefore preferably in the range 0.5 to 30%, most preferably 1-20%, most preferably 2-15% by weight of the tablet.
The amount of the substantially water insoluble components (A) can be for example in the range 50-99.5% of the formulation by weight, eg. 60-99.5%, preferably 70-95%, most preferably about 72-92% by weight.
The amount of substantially water insoluble inorganic excipient may be for example in the range 2-40% of the formulation by weight, eg 2-35%, preferably 4-25%, most preferably about 6-18% by weight. As the amount of insoluble component decreases we have found that the disintegration time increases. Accordingly where the active ingredient is very potent, disintegration time is optimised by compensating for the absence of insoluble drug or insoluble microencapsulated drug (where the drug can be soluble or insoluble) by including an insoluble filler, eg microcrystalline cellulose, silicon dioxide or by increasing the amount of insoluble inorganic excipient, eg calcium salt such as dibasic calcium phosphate. Advantageously the amount of coated or uncoated active relative to substantially water insoluble inorganic excipient is in the range 25:1 to 0.35:1; preferably 10:1 to 0.37:1; most preferably about 9:1 to 2:1.
The amount of the optional substantially water soluble component(s) (B) is for example in the range 0-25% of the formulation by weight, preferably 0-20%, most preferably about 4-16% by weight.
Microcrystalline cellulose can be present in the range up to 40% by weight of the formulation, preferably 5-30%, most preferably about 8 to 25%, eg 12-22%.
The amount of water insoluble inorganic excipient(s) relative to super disintegrant(s) can be in the range between 1:9 and 9:1; preferably in the range 1:5 to 4:1 by weight; most preferably in the range 1:2.5 to 3.6:1 by weight.
When microcrystalline cellulose is present the ratio of water-insoluble inorganic excipient to microcrystalline cellulose is preferably in the range 100:1 to 1:9 by weight.
The powder formulations of this invention are conveniently prepared using conventional procedures to ensure homogeneous mixing of the components. Tablets may be formed from such formulations by direct compression methods.